Incline
by R.J.North
Summary: Becca has always been torn between the rules put out by Dr. B for her and her brother, and her loyalty to her best friends. When things start to get more complicated, which will Becca, or "Bucky," stick to? Is the incline to freedom and independence worth all of the trouble and danger she's not only putting herself in, but the ones she truely cares about?


**I've had this started for a long time, and I just haven't posted it. Please, let me know what you think. If I get a couple reviews, I know that people like it and I'll post more of what I have done. Plus, you guys have to let me know who you want the love interest for Becca to be. You can see it's kind of Danny, but it's not set, because I kind of like Peter and Becca, plus I love Luke. Just don't say Sam, because I have plans for him. Anyways, let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Becca walked into school with her backpack hanging over her shoulders, putting pushing her glasses up on her face. She had walked to school that morning to get a little exercise. She didn't feel like getting up earlier that day to go for a run, like she usually did and opted to just walk instead. Plus, driving to school in morning New York City traffic was out of the question and she'd rather walk than take the bus, which was what her older brother, Jake, did.

Walking to her locker, Becca ran into Mary Jane, one of her best friends. Mary Jane, as she walked over to Becca, received a couple odd stares as she passed people. Mary Jane was a very pretty girl with long red hair, green eyes and a smile to kill for. She was also very fit and smart. There was a lot to admire. But most of all, Becca admired how kind she was. However, she wasn't jealous of her. Becca was happy with just blending into the background of everything. She didn't need the attention.

"Morning, MJ," Becca greeted as MJ got to her, and she got to her locker. She opened it and placed her bag inside. She took everything she needed out and closed it, turning back to her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she replied with a smile. "Have you seen Peter and Harry?" she asked.

"No," Becca replied, shaking her head in reply. "Sorry."  
"Wanna come help me find them?" MJ asked.

"Sure, we've got time before class starts," Becca answered with a smirk.

"Great!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her along to Peter's locker, which happened to be the closest one. It was just down the hall from Becca's locker. When they got closer, they were both shocked to actually see Peter there. Usually he was late to school, for some odd reason.

Peter was wearing a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tee-shirt under it. His blue backpack was hanging over his left shoulder as she finished looking in his locker. His brown hair was slightly messy and his blue eyes were looking at his locker. He shut it as the two girls came to a stop. He turned to them when he heard Mary Jane talking to him, seeing not only MJ, but Becca with her, like usual.

"Peter, I've been calling you all morning!" MJ said. "Where've you been?"

"Uh, bus broke down?" Peter said.

_That's a lie_, Becca deduced. Becca had known Peter ever since they were little, along with Mary Jane. She could tell when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. And it seemed as of late, he had been telling more lies. _Come on, Pete. What's been keeping you? Why've you been lying to us? We're your best friends, you shouldn't keep things from us…I guess I shouldn't be talking though_.

"Sure," MJ said, not believing him either. "I wanted to show you this," she added, putting out her phone. Becca moved to stand next to Pete to look at it, seeing as she had no idea what MJ was showing him.

On the small scream was an older man, going gray. Everyone knew who it was. It was J. Jonah Jameson, the reporter. "It's the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants, especially that ticking time bomb called Spider-Man." The video ended and the screen went black.

"Doesn't that jerk ever shut up?" Peter commented, seeming rather annoyed.

"I have to agree, I don't think Spider-Man is out to do any harm," Becca said.

"Someday, that jerk will give this journalism student her first job," MJ told them, a determined look in her eyes.

"You want to work for Jameson?" Peter asked. "Total nightmare!"

"Yeah, this is kind of news to me too," Becca said. _Last I knew, MJ wanted to be an actress_.

"If that's what it takes," MJ replied. "Jameson's the biggest game in town. Kids like us have to be realistic, Petey." She glanced behind her and added, "We can't all be like Harry."

Harry was walking down the hallway towards them. Harry Osborn was also part of their little group. Mary Jane was referring to the fact that Harry's father was filthy rich. Becca strangely disliked his father. But she had nothing against Harry. He was a good kid. Not the brightest person she knew, by far, but he was nice. She wouldn't have hung out with him if she thought he was anything like his father.

"Come on, Becca," MJ said. "We've got to get going. The bell's going to ring in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Becca replied. "See you later, Pete."

"See ya, Becca, MJ," Peter replied.

The morning seemed to go by rather fast for Becca. Her classes were harder than some of her friends. More of her classes were AP classes. They challenged her mentally, and she enjoyed that. Not many things challenged her, and she liked she had something to work on. However, having scientists back where she lived helped if she ever needed it, not that she ever asked them for anything. She didn't like to talk to them.

However, liking to have an intellectual challenge didn't mean she enjoyed having a break when lunch came around. She enjoyed sitting down with MJ, Pete and Harry for lunch, despite the fact that she rarely ate when she was with them. Whenever they questioned her about that, she always made up some lame excuse. That went back to her "_lying_" to them.

Becca sat down at the table, sitting on the left side of Pete, across from Harry. She sat there and listened to them talk about how Pete got shoved into his locker again by Flash. Becca could really relate to Pete with that though. Her brother, Jake, often did things like that to her. Jake and Becca didn't get along very well.

Becca looked over across the cafeteria to see Jake sitting with Flash and some of the other football players, eating not only his lunch, but her lunch as well. He had taken her lunch again that morning, before she left for school. Becca didn't have any money, so she couldn't buy any from the lunch ladies. Harry often offered to get her some, saying he didn't care, but she always refused, even when he said she could pay him back if she really didn't want to just take money.

"That's the worst thing that happens to me today, I'm coming out ahead," Pete said, taking a bight of his lunch.

Out of nowhere, an explosion blasted the wall behind Becca and Pete, sending them and their whole table, people included, across the floor. Becca coughed and tried to look through the smoke to see what had caused the explosion and commotion. When it finally did clear a little – even though nobody else would have been able to see – she was able to make out three figures.

Wizard was a master of high tech gadgets. Claw, a villain made of living sound. That was something Becca was still trying to figure out. It didn't make any sense to her. How could someone be made of living sound? And lastly was Thundra. She was a ruthless warrior woman from the future, apparently.

"Attention, Students," a whinny, nerdy voice said. "Your principle has something to tell you."

"Students!" The principal said, floating into the room by the power of Wizard. "Your attention, please. The school is now under the control of the-the-"

"The Frightful Four," Thundra finished.

"Ah, there's only three of you," MJ pointed out, rather unwisely, Becca had to say.

"Quiet!" Wizard yelled, throwing the Principal across the room and into the wall, leaving a rather large indent.

The fourth member that was being referred to was Trapster, who wasn't present.

"Before the Trapster was captured, he learned Spider-Man attends this school. And unless he gives himself up, we'll tear this place down brick by brick." There was a kid in there, who Becca didn't know, yelled out in excitement, obviously not a fan of school. "We're serious!" Wizard added. "Claw."

With that, Claw opened his, well, claw and started to destroy the place. "So, who is our mysterious wall crawler?" Wizard asked. "A teacher? A student? A cafeteria lady? They seem reluctant to talk. Claw, make them listen to reason."

Claw aimed the sonic canon, which Becca was calling it, at the student, making them all scream out in pain. Becca, however, dropped to her knees and let out an even louder, blood curling scream because her hearing was better than most. Pain shot through her head, making her eyes water, blurring her vision. The glass in her glasses shattered. Her body shook as she screamed and sobbed at the same time. She could feel something warm on her hand, which were clutching her ears. She assumed it was blood.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and grabbed the flannel, plaid material on it, pulling her to her feet. She was dragged out of the room, seemingly unnoticed. As she was pulled away from the sound, pretty much dragging her, she was able to see once more as the tears went away as they rolled down her cheeks. She could see she was now standing in the hallway, away from the cafeteria with Jake, her brother.

He too was clutching his ears. Jake removed his hands from his head and looked at his hands to see blood, just like Becca hand. There was blood mixed in with his short blonde hair on the sides and his blue eyes were blood shot. Becca assumed she too had blood in her long blonde hair and her blue eyes were just as blood shot. Seeing as they had the same structures, the reactions had to be the same.

Jake started to speak, but due to the damage done to her ears, it took her a minute to get used to their new surroundings. "What?" she asked, having him repeat himself.

"We have to get to the lab," Jake said, his voice letting show the discomfort he was in, despite how hard Becca knew he was trying hiding it.

Normally, Becca would have strongly protested skipping school, seeing as it was one of her only outlets, but seeing the situation they were in, she had to agree. They couldn't afford going to the hospital for their injuries. However, she couldn't just leave her friends in there with those criminals. They were the only people she called friends.

"We can't just leave them in there to their mercy!" Becca protested as her brother tried to drag her away with him. He was succeeding. Jake had always been the stronger of the two siblings. "My friends are in there!"

"So what?" Jake snapped, turning back to her.

Becca knew he didn't care about her friends, but would he really leave his friends their alone? "Fine, I know you don't care about my friends, but what about your friend? Flash? Can you just leave him?"

"I don't have time for this!" he groaned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the school. "Spider-Freak will most likely show up anyways."

He was right. If Spider-Man really did go to their school, he couldn't have been able to let anyone get hurt, could he? He was too good for that. Having innocents get injured wasn't something that he would ever allow to happen. Not if he could help it. Becca knew that much.

Or, she at least hoped she was right.

Becca sat on the examination table as Dr. Buckheimer checked her ears. She hoped that she would turn out like Jake had, seeing as he had already been checked out and told he would be fine. However, she had been closer to Claw when they were attacked. She just hoped that didn't matter.

"All right, Bucky," Doc said. "You should be fine. Your eardrums will be sensitive for a couple days, so avoid loud noises. No using ear buds."

Dr. Jacob Buckheimer, in a way, was Becca and Jake's father. That was how they got their names. Jake was named after his first name. He lucked out and also got the normal name and code name, while Becca was stuck with the code name Bucky. However, for school and everything else, she was Becca.

"Yes sir," Becca replied, annoyed that he used her project name.

"I've already informed Jake on the excuse for leaving school early. We had emergency at home and had to pull you out, understood?" Doc explained.

"Yes sir," Becca said. She slid off the table and started to head out of the room, not wanting to be near the lab anymore than she had to.

"Bucky!" the Doc yelled, causing the girl to flinch.

_Didn't he just say to avoid loud noises?_ Becca thought. "Yes sir?" she asked, not turning around to look at the man.

"You still have training tonight," he informed her.

Becca just sighed and walked out of the room.

Training. Though Becca loved the thrill of it, and she loved the intellectual and physical challenges it presented to her, she still strongly disliked it. There were several reasons for that. Her brother being one of them. Though Becca was the stronger intellectually, Jake was stronger physically. This, though Becca could usually figure out a way to win the fight, she always ended up with major bruises.

However, training that day ended with Becca flat on her back. She could feel the bruises starting to form on her arms and stomach, where her brother had focused his attacks. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. _That could have gone a lot better on my part_.

"That was pathetic!" Rightwore shouted at the girl. He raised his hand and pressed a little red button on a controller he held. A shock went through the girl's body, making her scream out in pain and fall back onto the ground on her back.

Buckheimer had inserted microscopic electrodes into the bodies of Becca and Jake. That way he could keep them in check and punish them for doing something wrong. All of the scientists and trainers at Cerberus - the group that they all belonged to - had one.

Becca and Jake didn't really belong to the group. They were owned by Cerberus. Buckheimer had created them from DNA from Captain America. Becca and Jake, in a way, were clones of one of the best heroes in the world. And they weren't superheroes. They were hired guns for criminals. Whoever wanted them could pay Cerberus to use them.

The pain stopped and Becca remained still, trying to catch her breath. _Was that really necessary? I mean, it's been a rough day as is!_ "I'll do better," Becca muttered, trying to get up. "I swear."

"You better or next time, I won't just put the shockers on three," Rightwore said, talking away with Jake.

There were several different levels on the shockers. It ranged from one to five. One made them feel weaker, as if they had a cold and their whole body ached. Two was groan worthy. Three was scream worthy; to render the person useless. Four temporarily paralyzed them. And five could almost kill them. If not, leave permanent damage to their body.

Finally, when Becca was able to get back to her feet, she headed to her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _Why can't I just suck it up and get the job done?_ Her conscience would eat away at her, preventing her from putting her all into the job given to her. _It's because what I do is wrong and I know it. But I can't help it! If I don't, they'll dispose of me. _

_ It's just Cerberus Rule Fifteen; Don't rely on anybody. And Cerberus Rule Sixteen; Look out and take care of yourself._ It was a sad way to live. But if Becca followed those Cerberus Rules, she would survive another day. As long as she stuck to the Cerberus Rules, she'd be fine, at least from Cerberus. She couldn't be okay by her own morals, mind and conscience. They'd eat away at her, just as they had been as of late. Perhaps that was because they had really been getting hired a lot recently.

Enough of that for now, Becca thought as she entered her room. She stripped off her Cerberus uniform and changed into something more comfortable. _I need to finish my homework and go to bed. I've got school in the morning._


End file.
